


Mistaken Identity

by Ultra



Category: Leverage, Rescue 77
Genre: Crossover, Curiosity, Drowning, Gen, Mistaken Identity, Post-Season/Series 04, Rescue, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One (unlikely) day, Sterling meets Wick in a case of mistaken identity.</p><p>(Originally written for sigrundora and based on her prompt 'Sterling meets Wick in a case of mistaken identity'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

“One, two, three, four, five...” Ryan counted off as she continued with the next set of chest compressions.

Moving away a moment later, her partner leaned over the man on the ground and breathed a long slow breath into his mouth. It was getting to the point where it was no good and soon they would have to give up.

Just when it seemed like they hadn’t managed to save the day this time, the guy they fished out the river flinched and then coughed.

Bell shifted to help the man in the dark suit sit up a little and spit up too much dirty water. It was kind of a miracle he was alive after his ordeal, and understandable that he looked so panicked.

“It’s okay, sir,” said Wick, putting a hand to the patient’s shoulder. “You’re safe now, and you’re gonna be fine.”

“You!” he gasped, what might’ve come out in a yell if he had voice enough to do it. “You did this to me!”

His English accent was a surprise, as was the way he lunged at Wick like he wanted to strangle him.

“Sir, calm down,” Bell said firmly, grabbing the guy by the shoulders and encouraging him to lie back. “Nobody here wants to harm you. In fact, we’re the guys that just saved your life.”

“Do you know your name...?” Ryan began to ask, but the man just kept staring at Wick as he gasped in air.

“Spencer! You’ll pay for this!” he said definitely.

“Spencer?” the paramedic echoed with a frown.

“Is that your name, sir?” asked Bell, but that seemed to be a negative from the way the mystery Englishman was shaking his head.

For a moment he flopped back against the ground, getting his breath and his bearings maybe. When his eyes opened up again just a minute later, he seemed a little more coherent.

“Sterling. My name... is James Sterling,” he explained to the woman sat by his feet.

Ryan reported that back, simultaneously filling in a form on a clipboard. The hands at Sterling’s shoulders moved away, as Bell decided there were not going to be anymore outbursts.

“Mr Sterling, can you tell me if you have any other injuries?” he asked. “Any pain anywhere?”

Sterling didn’t answer, his eyes trained solely on Wick, as the young paramedic stared back. He could see now that this wasn’t the man he thought. He had made a study of each of the Leverage crew in detail, Eliot Spencer most of all. He knew every scar, every mark on that man, and this was definitely not him. Sure, they looked very similar, enough that they could be twins, but they were not one and the same man. If nothing else, he couldn’t imagine the hitter wanting to save his life, especially since he was the one to quite literally sell him down the river today.

“Mr Sterling?” asked Wick with evident concern. “Can you tell me where the pain is?”

“No,” he shook his head dumbly. “No pain,” he said definitely. “You... You didn’t throw me in the river?” he checked, feeling giddy from the drowning still.

“Throw you in?” Ryan almost laughed. “Sir, Wick is the one who pulled you out of the water, and gave you mouth to mouth.”

If anything could make Sterling’s eyes go wider than the realisation he had met Eliot Spencer’s double, it was hearing that same man had just been giving him the kiss of life. At the sound of those words, he promptly lost consciousness.

“Damn it!” Bell complained, trying to carefully bring the patient back around.

Wick couldn’t help but sit and stare a moment. This Sterling guy definitely called him Spencer in his crazy ramblings, but that had to be impossible. There was no way this stranger could know his Momma’s maiden name, he was certain. He soon changed his mind as Bell rolled their patient onto a stretcher and something dropped out of his jacket pocket. It was a badge that proclaimed James Sterling a member of Interpol.

“Wow,” said Ryan as she looked at the badge over Wick’s shoulder. “Seems like our Mr Sterling is working on some major case if a person is willing to throw him into a raging torrent to get rid of him.”

“Yeah,” her partner agreed absently, glancing up as Bell and Ryan lifted Sterling onto the stretcher and into the back of the ambulance.

Now, Wick knew he was going to have to do something he swore never to do again. He was going to have to call his brother and find out what the hell was going on with him, otherwise the curiosity was going to kill him.


End file.
